


Panic.

by BionikReindeerProz



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, panic attacks aren't fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionikReindeerProz/pseuds/BionikReindeerProz
Summary: poor bab has a panic





	Panic.

i mean ritsu is a ball of stress like he def gets panic attacks my guys takano just happens to find him or smthn idk  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had been absolute hell and it was starting to show.

Ritsu had been pushed to the breaking point and was currently sitting on his bed, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

The shitty day playing through his head making his shaking worse, this wasn’t new, he’s had plenty of panic attacks. 

But this was one of the worst, the day had been complete and utter shit for him. Having his mother call and yell at him for an hour straight while he tried to work was bad enough.

But having to sit through lunch with not only his mother, but also his father, was an entire different story, from having his mother yell at him for not wanting to marry someone they chose for him, to his father yelling about taking over the company.

After his “lunch date” he walked back to work and got yelled at there because it’s work and apparently he forgot about an extremely important deadline.

At this point he could tell the panic attack was coming, he just knew.

-skip or somethin-

Ritsu had finally arrived home, after getting robbed of everything but his phone and keys and almost having a panic attack right then and there in the middle of the hall.

Opening his door he walked in, shutting the door behind him and walked straight to his bed.

Where the panic attack finally caught up with him as he started panting and shaking, and about fifteen minutes had passed of him sobbing and shaking, an uninvited guest showed up. “Oi dumbass you left the door-’

Ritsu’s head shot up at the unexpected voice, shaking and red eyes clearly visible. “Shit…” uttered the taller, as he try to work out what the fuck to do.

“Yokozawa? why the hell are you-” Takano stopped when he heard the sobbing coming from the room Yokozawa was standing in the doorway of.

“The keys were in the lock and I came to make sure he was okay. But clearly he’s not.” Yokozawa replied nodding and giving his friend a pat on the back, quickly leaving to give them privacy.

Takano quickly rushed into the room and sat next to the shaking man. “Ritsu? Baby I’m here, come here” he whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

Ritsu sniffled and quickly wrapped his arms around his lover, crawling into his lap and sobbing on his shoulder. Takano cooed and whispered softly to the younger, rubbing his back and kissing him gently to try and get him to calm down.

After about 10 minutes, Ritsu had calmed down a lot, small hiccups and sniffs still came frequently but otherwise he was calm. “Do you want to take a bath?” Takano whispered softly, Ritsu nodded in agreement and rubbed at his eyes. 

Takano kissed his neck softly and picked him up slowly, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him down on the counter.

Takano turned on the water and stripped himself, before helping Ritsu out of his clothes. “Are you okay?” he asked picking up Ritsu again.

Ritsu nodded with a small “mhm” while Takano sat down in the bath with Ritsu on his lap.

After about twenty minutes, Ritsu was asleep in Takano’s arms, Takano smiled and picked him up gently, wrapping himself and his unconscious lover in robes, then continued to carry his lover into bed.

-tomorrow-

Ritsu awoke to the smell of food and coffee, last night seeming like a fever dream.

He got up out of bed and walked out of his room and to the kitchen, spotting the taller, he made his way over and leaned on him. “Why’d you get outta bed?” he mumbled into his lover’s back.

Takano smiled and turned around, hugging the smaller and kissing his forehead. “Because you didn’t eat yesterday and I thought you’d be hungry.” he said giving him a gentle kiss.

Ritsu smiled and hugged him, standing on his tip toes he kissed Takano’s cheek softly.

“Lets eat, my sweet.” Takano whispered, after they shared another kiss.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
y’all this was so nice to write??


End file.
